


time is the longest distance

by seocago



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, INI FLUFF, John's BanAnA, John's banana?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Taeyong mau pelihara ikan, idolverse, some scenes are based on real events
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seocago/pseuds/seocago
Summary: Jika hidupnya adalah buku, mungkin dua ribu dua belas adalah bagian akhir dari cerita di jilid satu.Yang Johnny tau, kisahnya belum berakhir disitu. Dan yang hati kecilnya mau, adalah Taeyong untuk bukan jadi sekedar pemeran pembantu.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	time is the longest distance

**Author's Note:**

> Special for you, [lacoste-ssi.](https://twitter.com/sehunshine)

Selalu ada awal dan akhir dari setiap cerita.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di penghujung tahun dua ribu dua belas; tahun dimana Johnny, untuk yang pertama kali, merasa takut akan masa depan. Takut akan penyesalan yang perlahan mulai menghantui pikiran.

Tahun dimana Johnny ingin memutar waktu dan mengubah segala keputusan.

Tapi sayangnya, nggak bisa.

Keputusan yang dia ambil pada usia dua belas telah menentukan arah hidupnya. Jika diberi pertanyaan tentang masa depan, dirinya lima tahun yang lalu itu mungkin akan menjawab impiannya dengan cengiran yang paling terang.

Mimpinya saat itu didukung oleh ipod classic pemberian Ayah dan sepasang earphone berwarna hitam.

Ada sesuatu tentang musik yang membuatnya ingin terus kembali. Beberapa bisa membuatnya terdiam dan menghayati; beberapa lainnya membuat Johnny bangkit dan ingin menari. Hebat bagaimana dia bisa memilih sesuai dengan suasana hati—tenang, rasanya seperti dia _tidak_ sendiri.

Musik adalah hal yang ia cintai. Dan saat itu, Johnny yakin.

Tapi jika dirinya yang sekarang dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan mengenai mimpi, mungkin ia akan berpikir kembali.

Johnny ingat percakapannya dengan Ayah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Menerima panggilan dari rumah biasanya penuh tawa—Ayah biasanya akan bercanda tentang banyak hal, ngasih tau situasi rumah dan gimana rasanya nggak sama tanpa Johnny. Biasanya Johnny akan menjawab, “Nanti aku pulang kalau udah jadi penyanyi sukses! Biar Ayah bisa banggain aku ke tetangga.”

Dan Ayah akan menimpali; “Ya deh nanti biar kamu diarak keliling komplek.” Atau, “Nanti kalau Ayah ikut terkenal juga gimana? Ikut aja kali ya, sama kamu joget di Korea?”

Biasanya, mendengar itu mereka akan tertawa lagi. Johnny tau Ayah mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Jadi tiap nada Ayah berubah serius di ujung sambungan, Johnny selalu mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk meyakinkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Disini baik-baik saja. _Dia_ baik-baik saja.

Tapi kali ini, dia _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

Kacau. Semuanya kacau.

Rutinitas yang ia kenal nggak lagi terasa sama. Latihan menari tanpa muka-muka familiar yang biasa menyemangati, latihan vokal hingga larut malam tapi nggak ada ketukan pintu yang mengajaknya untuk makan dengan alasan; “Diet bisa mulai besok!”

Ini Jongin, biasanya. Dan tanpa bertanya, Johnny tau malam itu dia bakal makan ayam.

Kelas Bahasa Korea wajib yang harus ia ambil juga sepi rasanya. Biasanya, ia akan bertemu pandang dengan Yifan, yang lebih tua itu bertanya _apa_ tanpa suara ketika yang dijelaskan terlalu sulit untuk dicerna. Dan biasanya juga, mereka berdua akan menggelengkan kepala. Nggak ada yang tau, dua-duanya.

Biasanya, Yifan akan mengeluh seusai kelas. Dan Johnny akan menenangkan, dengan tawa dan sedikit tonjokan. _“Dude, I’m Korean and I don’t even know what that is.”_

Dan pada akhir hari, biasanya Joonmyun akan bertanya memastikan; “Gimana hari ini? Lancar?”

Tapi sekarang, semuanya nggak ada.

Bahkan pergi ke sekolah juga jadi berat rasanya. Rutinitas utama jam makan siang Johnny adalah menarik Sehun untuk makan bersama. Tapi kalau kakak kelasnya itu nggak ada, Johnny bisa apa?

Awalnya, dia pikir dia bisa. Johnny yang paling muda. Kalau memang ada yang harus tertinggal, kesempatan Johnny lah yang paling panjang. Nggak apa, pikirnya.

Tapi makin lama, rasanya semakin.. kosong. Melihat teman-temannya di layar televisi, Johnny tentu bahagia. Ia menyayangi mereka seperti saudara sendiri. Rumah Johnny disini, itu mereka. Tapi apa.. masih pantas?

Panggilan dari Ayah saat itu membuat Johnny ingin meraung pada ponsel genggamnya. Mau pulang. Mau pulang. Rumahnya disini hilang.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk bicara, tapi begitu dengar suara Ayah.. Johnny rasanya rindu. Dan malam itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sekian tahun, ia mengaku.

Disini berat. Jauh dari rumah, Johnny nggak kuat. Ia biarkan tangisnya pecah saat itu. Mengangguk ketika Ayah bilang, “Pulang ya, Nak?”

Dan pada umur tujuh belas tahun, Johnny biarkan dirinya untuk menjadi kecil lagi.

Ayah yang datang mengurus segalanya. Perjanjian dengan perusahaan juga, Ayah yang urus. Johnny masih ingat jelas saat Ayah bertanya, “Kamu mau istirahat sementara atau mau berhenti?”

Rasanya Johnny ingin merengek saja. _Nggak bisa Ayah yang ambil keputusannya buat aku?_ hatinya berteriak.

Tapi dia tau, ini tentang dia. Perjuangannya udah cukup lama untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Jadi, dia bilang, “Aku masih mau kejar mimpiku.”

Senyum Ayah saat itu tulus. Begitu juga sorot matanya ketika ia bilang kalau ia bangga—Ayah nggak bohong.

Johnny kira, tahun dua ribu dua belas adalah akhir dari ceritanya.

Tapi Ayah ngasih tau kalau Johnny bisa pulang. Dan yang paling penting, dia masih bisa latihan. Dia belum pernah dengar tentang kebijakan ini sebelumnya, tapi perusahaan memperbolehkannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan menengah atas di tempat asalnya. Dengan syarat ia harus kembali untuk berlatih tiap liburan musim panas; dan harus kembali berlatih penuh ketika sudah lulus nantinya.

Johnny langsung sanggupi.

Waktu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu. Dan rumah. Johnny rindu rumah.

\--

Sehari tepat sebelum keberangkatannya ke Chicago, ia bertemu Taeyong.

Anak baru. Terlihat gugup mengikuti kelas menari pertamanya tetapi mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk fokus. Mengingatkannya pada kelas pertamanya sendiri—Johnny yakin dia kelihatan jauh lebih gugup (dan keringetan) dibanding si anak baru ini.

Di akhir kelas, mereka kenalan. Dan saat Taeyong tau umur mereka sama, matanya langsung berbinar. “Dan kamu bisa nari kayak _gitu_?” ucapnya, jelas terlihat kagum.

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengedikkan bahu. “Nanti juga kamu bakal kebiasa.”

Taeyong terdiam. Nggak lama kemudian bertanya, “Tapi aku telat banget nggak sih.. baru mulai umur segini?”

“Nggak ada yang telat,” jawab Johnny, tanpa ragu. “Semua punya waktunya sendiri.”

Senyum Taeyong saat itu cerah. Terlebih saat ia bilang, “Ngelihat dari pengalaman, mungkin kamu bakal jadi _leader_ nantinya.”

Belum sempat Johnny menjawab, Taeyong sudah melanjutkan, “Dan ngelihat dari umur, mungkin aku bisa kejar asah kemampuan biar kita bisa bareng di grup yang sama.”

 _Leader_. Johnny nggak pernah kepikiran hal yang satu itu, tapi mendengarnya membuat Johnny sedikit berharap.

Mungkin Taeyong benar. Dan mungkin, perkataan yang tadi Johnny berikan kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu lebih tepat ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Nggak ada yang telat._

“Selamat latihan, kalau gitu. Anggotaku.” Johnny memasang ekspresi serius yang tentu saja terlihat dibuat-buat; memancing senyum Taeyong yang mengangguk dan mengangkat tinjunya ke atas. Johnny mengikuti. “Semangat.”

“Semangat,” ucap Taeyong. Lalu mereka tertawa.

_Semua punya waktunya sendiri._

Mereka makan malam bersama hari itu. Begitu Johnny bilang tentang rencananya beberapa tahun kedepan dan bagaimana hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Korea, Taeyong terlihat kecewa. Cuma sebentar tapi. Ia pandai mengontrol emosi.

“Pesawatnya jam berapa?” tanya Taeyong, mengambil sepotong kentang dari nampan di tengah meja. Mereka rebutan bayar tadi saat memesan. Taeyong menang. “Udah beres packingnya?”

Johnny jawab dengan anggukan kecil. Bilang, “Jam setengah satu.”

Ngobrol sama Taeyong rasanya sangat mudah. Mereka tukeran nomor—ini Johnny yang maksa. Alasannya biar bisa _memantau_ perkembangan Taeyong dari jauh nantinya. Taeyong hanya memutar bola mata, tapi nggak protes saat yang lebih tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya di meja. Ia bahkan ngasih tau kata sandinya.

“Ulangtahunmu?” tanya Johnny, melirik ke arah lelaki di hadapannya sambil memasukkan kata sandi.

Taeyong mengangguk. Ia menyuap beberapa potong kentang seraya mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mencoba melihat layar ponsel yang Johnny genggam. “Disimpennya apa?” dia tanya, tepat setelah Johnny memberikan panggilan tak terjawab pada ponselnya sendiri. Dia yakin yang Johnny ketik tadi lebih banyak hurufnya dari sekedar Johnny.

“Seo Youngho,” jawabnya, mengembalikan ponsel pada yang punya.

“Nama koreamu?”

Johnny ngangguk, senyumnya cerah. Ngelihatnya, Taeyong ikut senyum.

“Youngho,” ucap Taeyong coba-coba; senyumnya merekah lebih lebar ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. “Youngho.”

Hanya sedikit dari temannya disini yang memanggilnya begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia ingin memberi kuasa pada Taeyong untuk yang satu ini. Ia terkekeh pelan. Bilang, “Iya, itu aku.”

“Aku tau,” protes Taeyong, menyingkirkan ponselnya untuk kembali fokus pada lelaki di hadapannya. Ada hening yang menyelimuti saat mereka bertemu pandang. Dan saat Taeyong kembali tersenyum, Johnny ikutan. Nular soalnya.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan di meja diiringi percakapan ringan.

Dan tepat sebelum ia pergi, Taeyong bertanya, “Kita bisa ketemu lagi kan?”

Respon otomatis Johnny adalah tertawa. Ia kemudian memasang ekspresi serius, mengangkat jari telunjuknya. “Satu grup kan?”

“Satu grup.” Taeyong mengangguk setuju, memasang ekspresi serius yang sama dibuat-buatnya. Mereka tertawa.

Saat Johnny meraih untuk mengusak rambutnya, Taeyong biarkan. Walaupun ia yakin telinganya _pasti_ sekarang terlihat memerah.

“Jangan nakal,” pesan Johnny seraya menarik tangannya menjauh; ini hari pertama mereka bertemu dan rasanya Johnny ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Tapi taksi yang ditumpangi Ayah sudah di depan, _and he wouldn’t want to make his old man wait._

Jadi akhirnya dia pamit. Melambaikan tangan pada Taeyong yang makin lama makin jauh.

Malam itu, saat Johnny hendak menyalakan mode pesawat pada ponselnya, ada satu pesan masuk.

**_Have a safe flight, Youngho-ssi! :-P_ **

  * **_Tyong_**



Kekehannya nggak lepas dari pendengaran Ayah. Membuat Ayah mengintip dari samping terus nanya, “Siapa tuh?”

Johnny cuma geleng. Gigit bibir bawahnya untuk nahan senyum. “Ada temen baru,” jawabnya. 

Dengar ini, Ayah malah mendengus. Mengejek, ceritanya. Johnny langsung nyenggol Ayah terus ngomong lagi, nadanya merajuk. “Cuma temen koook.”

“Siapa juga yang bilang bukan temen?” Ayah memutar mata sebelum bersandar pada kursinya. Bergumam pelan, “Dasar bocah puber.”

“Ya gini-gini juga anak Ayah.” Johnny tertawa, memasukkan ponsel genggamnya ke dalam saku seusai menyalakan mode pesawatnya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Ayah. Tawanya perlahan reda ketika merasakan usapan lembut di tangannya.

Mereka diam untuk sesaat sebelum Johnny menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menjauhkan diri dari Ayah untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Bilang, “Maaf ya aku belum bisa bikin Ayah bangga.”

“Nak, kamu tau nggak sih.” Ayah membenarkan posisi duduknya sedikit agar bisa menghadap anak kesayangannya itu. “Nih kalau hati Ayah di x-ray nih ya,” lanjutnya, meletakkan jari telunjuk di dada. “Isinya Youngho.” Pindah nunjuk ke bagian lain. “Youngho.” Tunjuk bagian lain lagi. “Youngho, Youngho, Youngho.” Kali ini nunjuknya cepat, mengitari dadanya. “Isinya Youngho semua.”

Johnny nggak bisa nahan ketawa. Terus dia protes, “Yah, disitu mah jantung.”

“Sst.” Seo yang lebih tua itu mencubit hidung Seo yang lebih muda. Bilang, “Ayah juga tau.”

Johnny mengernyitkan dahi dan mencoba menghindar, tapi senyumnya tetap merekah lebar.

“Intinya tuh.” Cubitannya dilepas, kali ini tangan Johnny diraih dan diremas lembut. “Kamu nggak pernah bikin Ayah nggak bangga.”

“Ayah cuma mau anak Ayah bahagia,” lanjutnya. “Kalau kamu nggak kuat jauh-jauh dari Ayah dan pengennya ngetek aja—“

“Ayah!”

Seo yang lebih tua itu tertawa. “Ya maksud Ayah, itu. Kamu tau.”

Johnny mengangguk kecil. Dia tau.

“Belum terlambat buat kamu untuk nyoba hal yang baru,” kata Ayah.

Tapi Johnny langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku yakin sama pilihanku,” ucapnya.

Dengar ini, Ayah tersenyum. Menimpali, “Dan Ayah yakin sama kamu.”

Dan itu lebih dari cukup. Perkataan Ayah jauh, sangat jauh lebih dari cukup.

Di penghujung tahun dua ribu dua belas, Johnny sadar pilihannya nggak seburuk _itu._ Mimpinya kuat; dan ia masih punya banyak waktu. Dan sepertinya.. sepertinya. Ia telah menemukan motivasi baru.

Jika hidupnya adalah buku, mungkin dua ribu dua belas adalah bagian akhir dari cerita di jilid satu.

Yang Johnny tau, kisahnya belum berakhir disitu. Dan yang hati kecilnya mau, adalah Taeyong untuk bukan jadi sekedar pemeran pembantu.

\--

Jilid dua pada kisahnya bermula dengan pesan singkat berisikan satu kata; yang berhasil ia kirim tepat sebelum tubuhnya terhuyung karna hantaman. Johnny menyingkirkan ponselnya, melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Ibu sambil menahan tawa. “Aduh aku ditabrak bulldozer,” gumamnya, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di dada.

“Kurang ajar,” kata Ibu sambil ketawa.

Badannya sakit semua karna kelamaan duduk. Tapi begitu lihat Ibu, rasa lelahnya semua hilang. Denger ketawa Ibu, dia tambah yakin pilihannya tepat. Jadi dia peluk Ibu lebih erat.

Udah lama banget rasanya. Sejak kapan Ibu jadi sekecil ini di dekapannya?

“Anak Ibu tambah tinggi,” Ibu menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan nggak dia suarakan. Beberapa saat kemudian menarik diri dari pelukan, kedua tangannya diangkat untuk menangkup wajah anak satu-satunya. “Ampun.. pipinya kopong banget, sayang. Kamu disana makan nggak sih?”

Nada Ibu bercanda, tapi dari sorot matanya jelas terlihat kalau Ibu khawatir. Ayah juga bilang, tadinya Ibu mau ikut jemput ke Korea; untung berhasil Ayah tahan. Johnny nggak bisa bayangin gimana ceritanya kalau Ibu yang jemput. Bisa kebakaran gedung latihannya.

“Kopong emangnya aku apaan,” protes Johnny, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Tapi pipinya malah diunyel sama Ibu. “Aduh—aku makan kok!”

Nggak lama kemudian menimpali, “Tapi larinya kesini.”

Ayah cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala waktu Johnny nunjuk lengan.

“Kangen-kangenannya di rumah aja,” ucap Ayah seraya mengambil gagang koper dari genggaman anaknya. Terus dia jalan duluan, membiarkan Johnny yang digelendoti Ibu menyusul di belakang.

Rumah terasa sama seperti yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Sudah lewat tengah malam di Chicago, tapi Johnny nggak protes waktu Ibu narik dia ke ruang tamu. Mereka berbicara banyak malam itu. Ibu juga, seperti Ayah, bertanya apa Johnny ingin mencoba hal yang baru. Tapi Johnny jawab dengan gelengan kepala dan kekehan pelan. “Aku udah pilih jalan ini,” ucapnya.

“Tapi—“

“Ibu sendiri kan yang bilang aku waktu kecil kalau denger musik langsung joget?” Johnny meraih tangan Ibu. Bilang, “Aku cinta musik lebih dari apapun.”

Ibu menatap matanya cukup lama, mencari setitik keraguan jika ada. Menyerah, akhirnya Ibu menghela nafas pelan. “Lebih dari cinta sama Ibu?”

“Bu.” Johnny menatap kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan _yang-benar-saja?_

Ibu cemberut. Iseng aja, mau lihat responnya. Johnny langsung memasang ekspresi serius, duduknya tegap. “Nih ya, Bu. Hati aku tuh ya,” ucapnya seraya meletakkan tangan Ibu di dada bidangnya. “Kalau di x-ray nanti keluarnya foto muka Ibu. Secinta itu lah aku sama Ibu, mana bisa ada yang ngalahin?”

Ibu ketawa.

Ayah, lagi-lagi, cuma bisa geleng kepala. “Udah nyolong _punchline_ nyolong _start_ pula,” gerutu Ayah.

Johnny balas dengan cengiran lebar. Terus nggak lama, mereka ketawa bertiga.

Johnny pulang; dan dia lebih dari bahagia.

\--

Ibu memintanya untuk istirahat lebih lama, tapi Johnny tau bagaimana tiap waktunya berharga.

Dia masuk sekolah tepat di hari ketiga. 

Ada banyak wajah familiar, dan mereka menerima Johnny seperti lima tahunnya bukanlah waktu yang lama.

Ada sahabatnya dulu waktu kecil, yang langsung mengusir teman sebangkunya begitu tau Johnny kembali dan akan menghadiri sekolah yang sama—kelas yang sama.

 _"Bro. You go to the gym or something?"_ Adalah kalimat pertama yang Johnny dengar saat pantatnya menyentuh kursi.

Johnny refleks memamerkan otot lengannya. Mereka saling tatap sesaat sebelum tertawa. Lalu ketika sahabatnya itu melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, Johnny siap menerima. Tosan deh.

Rentetan tosan aneh mereka yang dibuat saat mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Masih hafal, ternyata.

Rutinitas barunya nggak terlalu buruk. Dia memang harus banyak mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal, dan ada waktu dimana badannya terasa gatal dan ingin menari saja. Tapi untuk sementara, ia senang. Dan untuk sementara, ia lupa.

Pesan dari Taeyong baru ia baca di minggu kedua.

Ini hari Senin, tapi Johnny baru bangun pukul sepuluh pagi. Panik.

Dia langsung nendang selimut terus cuci muka, gosok gigi sebisanya sebelum heboh keluar kamar—udah nenteng tas.

“Pagi-pagi gini mau kemana?” tanya Ibu, bingung ngelihat Johnny yang buru-buru make sepatu.

Johnny lebih bingung, tapi dia fokus ngiket tali sepatu. Jawab sebisanya, “Aku ada kelas.”

“Di hari libur?”

Johnny langsung diam.

Dia ambil ponsel genggamnya dari saku kemeja, lihat tanggal, terus.. _oh._

 _“Sweetheart, tonight’s christmas eve.”_ Ibu menghampiri anak tunggalnya itu dengan secangkir coklat panas. Tau anaknya baru sadar, Ibu terkekeh pelan. Bilang, “Kok dilepas sepatunya? Katanya ada kelas.”

Johnny membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya; diam sebentar untuk merutuki diri sebelum menghela nafas berat. _“That’s why I didn’t set my morning alarms.”_

Ibu makin ketawa. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan ke Johnny, langsung membantunya berdiri dari lantai ketika diterima. “Gimana sih masih muda pikun.”

“Aku lupa,” Johnny menggerutu pelan. Tapi begitu Ibu menyodorkan secangkir coklat panasnya, senyumnya langsung merekah lebar. “Makasih, Bu.”

“Istirahat kamu,” kata Ibu sebelum balik ke dapur.

Istirahat. Itu alasan dia pulang, bukan? Tapi siapa sangka disini dia juga sama sibuknya.

Baru masuk sekolah, dia langsung ditodong ikut nyanyi di konser musikal musim dingin. Langsung Johnny iyakan, tentunya. Dia suka berdiri di atas panggung. Seusai pentas ini juga, temannya jadi lebih banyak. Cuma latihannya nggak sampai seminggu dan dia harus berlatih lebih keras dibanding teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu siap.

Mungkin istirahat bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya. Jadi Johnny habiskan minumannya, lalu kembali bergelung di kasur. Dia hampir mau tidur lagi sebelum teringat sesuatu. Taeyong. Dia belum balas Taeyong.

Dia ambil ponselnya, membuka ruang pesannya dengan Taeyong. Chat terakhir dari dirinya adalah **_touchdown_** _,_ yang dibalas oleh Taeyong nggak lama setelah pesan itu dikirim;

**_Did your arrive safely_ **

Dan pesan yang Taeyong kirim beberapa hari setelah nggak dapat jawaban;

**_Hi bro_ **

**_Bro?_ **

**_I am training good, leader I can beat you! Same team, okay?_ **

**_Waiting you come back soon_ **

Johnny terkekeh pelan. Pesan yang Taeyong kirim semuanya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris—membayangkan Taeyong yang harus membuka kamus, Johnny tiba-tiba ingin ketemu. Jadi dia duduk terus tekan tombol _video call_.

Sesaat kemudian merutuki diri begitu ia sadar perbedaan waktunya empat belas jam.

Dia baru mau mengakhiri panggilan, tapi keburu diangkat. Ruangan di ujung sambungan itu gelap, wajah Taeyong hanya disinari oleh sinar samar dari layar ponselnya. Tapi untuk sesaat, Johnny lupa cara bernafas.

Johnny menggunakan waktunya untuk mengamati Taeyong; yang jelas kelihatan kalau Johnny baru saja menginterupsi tidurnya. Rambut Taeyong berantakan, tangannya menutup mata untuk menghalau sinar layar ponselnya. “Hmm..?” ia bergumam pelan, belum sepenuhnya sadar.

“Maaf.. Aku lupa kita beda jam,” ucap Johnny akhirnya, terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Taeyong langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. _“I’ll call you back later, alright?”_

 _“No!”_ protes Taeyong, hampir jatuh ketika ia turun dari kasur. Nggak lama kemudian, ruangannya jadi terang. Dan ketika kamera ponselnya kembali fokus ke wajah Taeyong, ia terlihat jauh lebih jelas.

Jauh lebih menggemaskan.

“Udah tidur ya?” tanya Johnny, padahal udah jelas jawabannya.

Taeyong langsung menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak tuh,” ucapnya seraya membenarkan posisi kamera. “Nggak bisa tidur malah, kebetulan kamu telfon.”

Johnny tertawa. “Iya, percaya.”

Mereka saling diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama; keduanya sibuk menatap wajah di layar. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menyimpannya dalam memori.

Mereka baru ketemu sekali, bahkan belum kenal sebelum pertemuan singkatnya itu. Tapi nggak tau kenapa Johnny rasanya kangen _banget._

“Gimana latihannya?” ia akhirnya membuka suara.

Wajah Taeyong langsung berseri. _“I told you,”_ ucapnya, menunjuk ke ponsel di genggamannya. _“Training good, so we can.. same team!”_

Teringat pesan-pesan yang Taeyong kirimkan dan melihat bagaimana ia terbata saat berbicara, Johnny lagi-lagi tertawa. Gemas.

Terus dia tanya, _“Bro?”_

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata. Terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya sadar apa yang Johnny maksud barusan. “Diajarin Jaehyun,” ucapnya. “Katanya di Amerika kalau nyapa pakai _bro.”_

Nggak lama kemudian menambahkan, “Dia pernah tinggal di Amerika.”

Oke, Johnny nggak kuat. Taeyong lucu _banget_ dan dia nggak kuat.

Dia ketawa sambil nutupin muka, nggak berhenti bahkan setelah Taeyong protes untuk jangan diketawain. Tapi akhirnya Taeyong senyum juga, tawa Johnny nular soalnya.

 _“He taught you that?”_ tanya Johnny setelah tawanya reda. _“Bro?”_ terus ketawa lagi.

 _“Heyy!”_ Taeyong terlihat cemberut di layar sekarang. _“No_ ketawa. _.”_

Johnny sampai batuk-batuk.

“Youngho!”

“Iya, iya. Maaf,” ucap Johnny akhirnya, membenarkan posisi duduknya. “Kamu nggak ngantuk?”

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka bicara banyak malam itu, Taeyong bertanya tentang sekolah baru Johnny dan bercerita tentang aktivitasnya sendiri. Dia pindah posisi untuk berbaring di menit ke tiga puluh tujuh, dan Johnny tau anak itu sebenernya masih ngantuk. Tapi tetap dia ajak ngomong, karna Taeyong kelihatan nggak rela kalau harus ditinggal.

Johnny juga nggak rela.

Tempo bicaranya mulai lambat ketika melihat Taeyong memejamkan mata. Pas dia berhenti cerita, Taeyong tiba-tiba nanya, “Kok berhenti?” dengan mata masih terpejam.

“Lho malah minta didongengin?”

“Tanggung jawab udah bangunin.”

“Tadi katanya belum tidur, makanya seneng aku telfon?”

Taeyong mengibaskan tangan. “Ngawur,” gerutunya. “Jadi gimana pas kamu nyasar?”

Johnny lanjut bercerita. Suaranya terdengar hangat dan menenangkan; membuat Taeyong mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk nggak ketiduran.

Di tengah-tengah ceritanya, Johnny berhenti. Taeyong terlihat damai dengan kedua mata dipejamkan. Jadi Johnny ikut berbaring, memperhatikan pundak Taeyong yang naik turun seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya.

Taeyong jelas udah kembali berkelana di alam mimpi, terus Johnny cuma bisa gelengin kepala sambil menahan tawa. Nggak ngantuk tadi katanya?

 _“Merry christmas,”_ bisiknya. Nggak lama kemudian menambahkan, _“…Bro.”_

Dia mematikan sambungan; takut suara tawanya membangunkan.

Johnny nggak tau berapa lama dia senyum sambil ngelihatin langit-langit kamar. Wajah Taeyong masih jelas kebayang, dan rasanya ini kali pertama seseorang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk berusaha mencapai tujuannya sampai nggak sempet mikirin cinta. Dan saat dia kira tujuannya hilang, kehadiran Taeyong seperti memberikannya jalan yang dia pikir dia nggak punya. Terlalu cepat rasanya, memang. Tapi dia tau apa yang hatinya mau.

Liburan musim dingin baru aja mulai, tapi hatinya seakan berteriak; musim panas cepatlah datang. Ada orang yang ia rindukan.

\--

Johnny makin percaya kalau semua hal, memang, punya waktunya sendiri ketika Taeyong menelfonnya tepat pada pukul dua belas di malam natal.

“Aku angkat telfon dulu,” ucap Johnny, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan senyum saat bangkit dari duduknya.

“Liat tuh, Bu.” Ayah nyenggol Ibu, dagunya menunjuk ke arah anak satu-satunya itu tapi matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi. “Udah gede anaknya punya pacar.”

Johnny kabur ke halaman belakang sebelum Ibu sempat buka suara.

“Halo?”

Respon otomatis Johnny saat mendengar suara di ujung sambungan adalah tersenyum lebar. Walaupun dia tau Taeyong nggak bisa lihat juga, toh ini cuma panggilan suara biasa.

“Tepat waktu ya?” ucap Johnny, terkekeh pelan. Taeyong udah izin tadi untuk menelfonnya di pergantian hari. “Ada apa, _bro?”_

Taeyong mendengus, dan Johnny nggak bisa untuk nggak ketawa.

“Masih aja sih,” gerutu suara dari ujung sambungan. “Mau ngucapin selamat natal.”

“Oh..”

Hening sesaat. Lalu Taeyong kembali membuka suara, “Oh?”

Johnny baru aja mau bilang makasih, tapi keburu disela duluan; “Boleh aku lihat kamu?”

Bingung. Pertanyaannya gampang dan seharusnya, Johnny bisa langsung jawab. Tapi jantungnya milih untuk lari maraton dadakan.

“Kalau nggak boleh nggak—oh.”

Ucapan Taeyong terhenti ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah Johnny. Dan nggak lama kemudian, dia juga ikut nyalain kamera. Ngelihat ekspresi kagetnya, Johnny langsung nyengir. “Kamu udah lihat aku,” ucapnya.

“Aku udah lihat kamu.” Taeyong menatap sedikit terlalu lama sebelum berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangan. Johnny tertawa. Bahkan dari layar ponselnya, kelihatan kalau telinga Taeyong memerah. “..Tapi bukan cuma aku aja yang mau lihat kamu.”

Oh?

Johnny menelengkan kepalanya, berjalan mendekat sedikit ke lampu taman untuk mencari penerangan. “Siapa?”

Dia hanya memperhatikan ketika Taeyong memberi gestur untuk mendekat pada seseorang. Dan nggak lama kemudian, yang dia panggil itu ditarik untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Anak kecil. Mukanya familiar.

 _“This is Mark,”_ ucap Taeyong seraya tersenyum lebar pada kamera. Dagunya ia sandarkan di pundak Mark, yang kelihatan takut? Grogi? Johnny bisa lihat anak itu terus-terusan melirik ke arah Taeyong dan menghindar biar nggak ngelihat layar sebisa mungkin. Taeyong memberinya anggukan kecil.

Mark perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Johnny, matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat yang lebih tua itu tersenyum.

 _“Hello?”_ Johnny mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa, dan Mark langsung kelihatan panik.

 _“It’s okay.”_ Taeyong terkekeh pelan seraya melingkarkan tangannya di perut Mark, takut anak itu kabur. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Johnny. Bilang, _“He wants.. uh, say hi.”_

Ucapan Taeyong yang terbata dan kernyitan di dahinya saat mencari kata-kata membuat senyum Johnny merekah lebih lebar. Bahasa Inggris harusnya ilegal untuk Taeyong. Bahaya buat jantung, soalnya.

 _“I.. just wanted to say,”_ Mark memulai, pandangannya masih beredar kemanapun selain layar ponsel di hadapannya. _“I..”_

Johnny diam, menunggu. Dan saat anak itu akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Johnny, Johnny mengangguk—memberinya gestur untuk melanjutkan.

_“I think you’re really amazing.”_

Mendengar ini, Johnny pura-pura kaget sebelum terkekeh pelan. Bilang, _“Thank you?”_

 _“No, I mean.”_ Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan, _“You’re like, very. Cool. Like, I’ve been watching you practice and I think you’re really amazing.”_

Johnny baru sadar kenapa anak itu terlihat familiar; juga kenapa dinding di belakang Taeyong terlihat sama persis dengan dinding ruang latihan.

 _”I had to fly across the country and leave the life I used to have to start.. this.”_ Mark membuat gestur memutar dengan tangannya, menunjuk pada sepenjuru ruangan. _“Many people said I’m too young to make my own decisions.”_

 _“I couldn’t help but to have.. doubts, you know.”_ Anak itu kemudian memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada Johnny. _“But then I heard about you.”_

 _“And how you’ve gone through the same thing when you were my age. And suddenly.. suddenly, everything’s alright,”_ lanjut Mark, membenarkan posisi duduknya di pangkuan Taeyong lalu mengambil ponsel dari tangan yang lebih tua itu. Mendekatkan layarnya ke wajah. _“I looked at you and I’ve found strength.”_

Hening sesaat sebelum Mark kembali membuka suara; _“So thank you.. for still being here.”_ Mark tersenyum sebelum mengembalikan ponselnya ke tangan Taeyong. _“Merry christmas!”_

Lalu anak itu pergi.

Johnny hanya diam bahkan ketika layar ponselnya kembali dipenuhi dengan wajah Taeyong. Perasaannya nggak karuan. Terlebih saat Taeyong berkata, “Dia takut waktu kamu pergi.”

Johnny nggak pamit. Saat itu, pikirnya nggak akan ada yang sadar kalau dia pergi. Toh, teman-teman yang biasa berlatih bersamanya juga nggak ada lagi. Jadi dengar informasi yang baru ia terima ini, Johnny.. bingung. Perasaannya nggak karuan. Ngomong juga nggak bisa.

“Dia sering merhatiin aku dari jauh. Terus pas aku samperin, anaknya malah panik.” Suara tawa Taeyong yang mengiringi ucapannya membuat Johnny memfokuskan pandangan. Taeyong kemudian melanjutkan, “Ternyata dia mau nanya tentang kamu tapi nggak berani.”

Johnny bahkan nggak perlu bertanya saat Taeyong menjawab, “Iya. Dia lihat kita ngobrol yang pas itu.”

Yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk pelan. Semenjak kembali berlatih di kelas biasa, Johnny hampir nggak pernah ngobrol sama orang. Dia cuma fokus sama kelas, yang saat itu rasanya terlalu mudah dibanding sesi-sesi latihan kerasnya. Di studio tempat ia bertemu Taeyong, fokus Johnny hanya satu. Menari.

Hari saat ia bertemu Taeyong adalah hari dimana Johnny akhirnya melihat ke arah lain selain refleksinya di cermin. Ia ingin menyimpan ruang latihan itu baik-baik di memori; tapi matanya malah menemukan Taeyong. Dan rasanya, agak mustahil untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan seperti tujuan awal.

Jadi wajar jika Mark hanya punya satu orang untuk bertanya.

Taeyong mendekatkan ponselnya dan duduk lebih tegap. Memberikan Johnny senyuman kecil sebelum kembali membuka suara, _“You’re amazing, Youngho.”_

 _“I am?”_ suaranya tercekat. Johnny bahkan kaget dengan suaranya sendiri; tapi matanya mencari mata Taeyong. Mencari kebenaran dari perkataannya.

Dan Taeyong tanpa ragu memberikan jawabannya, _“You are.”_

Malam itu, saat akhirnya Johnny kembali ke ruang tamu, dia langsung peluk Ayah sama Ibu.

Keduanya kaget dipeluk, tapi masing-masing melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Johnny; membiarkan anak satu-satunya itu ndusel di tengah.

“Tumben meluk duluan, mau hadiah natal apa?” celetuk Ibu. Johnny cuma geleng.

Johnny bisa ngerasain tangan ayah yang mengusap punggungnya dan dia peluk kedua orang tuanya lebih erat.

“Makasih ya udah percaya sama aku,” bisiknya.

Jawabannya datang dalam wujud pelukan yang lebih erat; dan sedikit basah di pipi karna Ayah mengecupnya terlalu semangat.

Semua punya waktunya sendiri. Malam itu, dia makin yakin. Kisahnya belum boleh berhenti disini.

\--

Johnny mengawali tahun dua ribu tiga belas bersama Taeyong.

Semenjak natal, menelfon Taeyong sudah seperti kewajiban tiap hari. Dia akan meraih ponsel genggamnya tiap pagi; menelfon Taeyong bahkan sebelum kantuk sepenuhnya hilang. Perbedaan waktu bukan lagi masalah. Mereka punya zona waktu sendiri.

Mereka merayakan pergantian tahun dua kali. Taeyong duluan, ditemani gemerlapnya kembang api. Taeyong jelas nggak sendiri. Johnny bisa lihat beberapa wajah familiar yang mengintip—tapi langsung paham begitu mereka lihat Johnny. Semua teman Taeyong tau tentang Johnny.

_“Tyongie’s talking to his boyfriend again.”_

Johnny bisa dengar suara di ujung sambungan. Suara Yuta, Johnny hafal betul. Anak itu paling sering dadah-dadah kalau Johnny telfon pas Taeyong masih di ruang latihan. Dia seneng soalnya Bahasa Koreanya belum lancar—dan berbicara dengan Johnny terasa jauh lebih mudah. Dia bisa pakai Bahasa Inggris tanpa harus memperjelas dengan gerakan tangan.

Taeyong terlihat mendorong temannya itu menjauh sebelum kabur ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Bilang, “Jangan didengerin. Dia gila.”

Johnny cuma nyengir. Terus jawab, “Kalau maunya dengerin gimana?”

Taeyong menelengkan kepala. Tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Layar ponsel Johnny kemudian dipenuhi oleh langit malam.

“Lho kok _switch camera?”_ dia coba protes, tapi yang diprotes pura-pura nggak denger.

“Sst, udah mulai hitung mundur,” ucap Taeyong, masih dengan kamera belakang.

“Curang,” gerutu Johnny, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Terus pas Taeyong ketawa, dia tambah cemberut.

Dia bisa dengar suara dari tempat Taeyong yang serempak sedang menghitung mundur.

Lalu saat sampai pada hitungan kelima, Taeyong bilang; “Cepet ikut ngitung.”

Jadi, Johnny ikut ngitung.

“Empat.”

“Tiga.”

“Dua.”

Layarnya kembali menampilkan wajah Taeyong, diiringi oleh suara kembang api dan sorak sorai. Johnny nggak bisa nahan senyumnya.

“Satu.” Hitungannya jelas telat, tapi binar di mata Taeyong seakan ngasih tau kalau dia nggak peduli. Seakan bilang, masa bodoh dengan angka; yang penting kamu disini. Dan bagi Johnny, itu indah.

Taeyong indah.

 _“Happy new year,”_ ucap Johnny akhirnya.

Dibalas dengan Taeyong yang mendekatkan wajah ke layar. Bilang, “Aku hutang ucapan!”

Lalu telfonnya dimatikan.

Taeyong membayar hutangnya malam itu tepat di hitungan kesatu.

Johnny lagi di halaman belakang, bakar-bakaran bareng Ayah sama Ibu. Sepupu-sepupunya juga datang, lagi sibuk nyiapin petasan sambil hitung mundur.

Begitu telfonnya diangkat, Taeyong langsung berseru; “Selamat tahun baru!”

Johnny bahkan nggak sempet jawab, keburu ditubruk Ibu. Selama ini dia berhasil menghindar tiap Ibu tanya siapa yang telfon. Tapi kali ini, kayaknya udah terlanjur. Ibu udah lihat Taeyong dan ponsel Johnny langsung direnggut.

“Ganteng!” Ibu memberi gestur pada Ayah untuk mendekat. Johnny cuma bisa memandang heran saat kedua orang tuanya itu ngobrol sama Taeyong.

Dia bisa dengar suara tawa Taeyong saat Ayah mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu; dan tiba-tiba jantung Johnny nggak karuan. Insting awalnya untuk merebut ponselnya kembali kini hilang. Dia hanya memperhatikan, nyengir ketika Ibu melirik ke arahnya.

Di awal tahun dua ribu tiga belas, Johnny dapat restu. Untuk apa? Dia juga nggak tau.

“Ibu restuin deh,” adalah kata terakhir dari Ibu sebelum mengembalikan ponselnya dan narik Ayah untuk pergi menjauh.

Dia minta maaf sama Taeyong malam itu, tapi Taeyong langsung jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Bilang, “Ayah sama Ibu lucu.”

Johnny berani sumpah telinganya pasti memerah. Dan ngelihat ekspresi Johnny, Taeyong tertawa.

Aneh banget. Semesta seperti menginginkan mereka untuk bersama, tapi keduanya tau itu belum waktunya. Masih ada mimpi yang harus diraih—ini seperti jembatan tak kasat mata di antara mereka yang belum berhasil mereka lewati.

Belum.

Nanti.

\--

Mereka bertemu kembali di pertengahan Juni.

Sesuai janjinya dengan perusahaan, Johnny kembali untuk berlatih selama liburan musim panas.

Beda dengan latihan-latihan sebelumnya, kini ada Taeyong. Dan teman-teman lainnya yang ia kenal melalui sesi telfonnya dengan Taeyong.

Kali pertama Johnny bertemu mereka, mereka langsung menyapa Johnny seperti teman lama. Mark juga, yang awalnya terlihat ragu, mendekat untuk memberikan Johnny pelukan saat yang lebih tua itu merentangkan tangan.

 _“Thank you,”_ bisiknya pada Mark. Dan saat anak itu bertanya untuk apa, Johnny tersenyum lebar dan bilang, _“For trusting me.”_

Terus abis itu, giliran deh. Peluk Yuta, Jaehyun, Ten, dan banyak teman lainnya yang selama ini hanya ia lihat dari layar ponselnya.

Jatah pelukan terakhirnya hari itu disimpan buat Taeyong. Paling lama, soalnya.

 _“You’re here,”_ ucap Taeyong, menarik Johnny lebih dekat.

Johnny terkekeh pelan seraya mengangguk. Sedikit menjauhkan diri untuk melihat wajah Taeyong lebih jelas lalu bilang, _“I’m here.”_

Satu studio heboh. Ujung matanya bisa lihat Mark yang digendong sama Yuta, disuruh madep tembok. Anak itu coba protes, tapi nggak lama kemudian disusul oleh Haechan yang diseret sama Ten; ikut disuruh madep tembok.

“Baru dateng udah pacaran.” Doyoung geleng-geleng.

Dan denger ini, Taeyong langsung menarik diri. Ninju bahu Doyoung sebelum nyamperin Haechan sama Mark yang sekarang udah ribut mau balik ke Johnny.

 _“No, no. Not PG,”_ ucap Ten, kali ini sambil menutupi mata Haechan dengan kedua tangannya.

 _“No english!”_ protes yang lebih muda itu, merengek untuk dilepaskan. Untung Taeyong cepat menyelamatkan.

Kelas bahkan belum mulai. Tapi ngelihat interaksi ini, hati Johnny rasanya hangat. Mereka datang lebih awal. Mereka semua. Untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Dan saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong—yang sekarang lagi digelendotin Haechan, Johnny nggak bisa nahan senyum.

Mungkin, Johnny sudah kembali menemukan rumahnya disini. Di ruang latihan ini.

Dia kembali menemukan tempat untuk pulang _._

\--

Dua ribu tiga belas adalah tahun yang penuh kejutan.

Johnny memang sebelumnya udah dengar wacana bahwa ia, akhirnya, akan diperkenalkan pada dunia. Tapi dia udah belajar untuk nggak percaya sama wacana.

Jadi saat perusahaan memberinya jadwal pemotretan, serta tujuan dari pemotretan itu dijelaskan, tentu dia kaget nggak kepalang.

Diperkenalkan pada dunia berarti ia akan mendapat sorotan—walau tetap hanya sebagai _trainee,_ ini suatu pencapaian yang besar. Orang-orang bakal tau kalau dia ada; dia nggak lagi berlatih dalam bayangan. Rasanya seperti menemukan setitik cahaya di ujung terowongan gelap yang panjang.

Dan hebatnya, ada Taeyong. Saat berita ini disampaikan, ada Taeyong di sampingnya.

Taeyong, yang tanpa sadar meraih tangan Johnny dan menggenggamnya erat. Bahkan nggak dilepas setelah mereka diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Johnny biarkan jari mereka bertautan.

“Kayak hadiah nggak sih?” tanya Taeyong ketika tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Johnny malah menelengkan kepala dan mengamati wajah Taeyong.

Yang ditatap itu kemudian mengernyitkan dahi. “Di muka aku ada apa?”

Johnny nggak jawab, bikin Taeyong ngangkat tangan untuk nutupin muka. Tapi refleks Johnny tahan—tangan Taeyong ia bawa turun kembali, terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Taeyong yang sepertinya baru sadar kalau jari mereka _masih_ bertautan.

Melepaskan tangannya, Taeyong berdeham. Lalu sesaat kemudian bertanya, “Kamu mau.. makan malam di rumah?”

Johnny menatapnya bingung. Tapi Taeyong buru-buru menambahkan, “Di rumahku. Mama bilang aku boleh undang temen, dia masak banyak hari ini.”

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Taeyong. Dia udah merayakan bersama yang lainnya tadi, tapi masih ada hadiah yang belum Johnny beri. Tadinya ia berencana akan memberikan hadiah seusai latihan—tapi sebelum sempat memanggil Taeyong, dia malah dipanggil sama yang lain.

“Terus kamu undang aku?” tanya Johnny.

“Ya kalau nggak mau aku undang yang lain,” kata Taeyong, udah siap bangun dari posisi duduknya. Tapi Johnny, lagi-lagi, nahan tangannya. Dia langsung duduk lagi.

“Siapa bilang aku nggak mau?”

“Jadi mau?”

Johnny ngangguk.

Dia pikir awalnya dia nggak bakal sendirian, tapi ternyata Taeyong langsung pamitan begitu ngelewatin teman-teman lainnya; narik Johnny untuk mengikuti di belakangnya. Terus, yaudah. Mereka ke rumah Taeyong. Berdua.

Mereka nggak banyak ngobrol di perjalanan, dan Johnny baru sadar ini kali pertamanya mereka berduaan. Semenjak dia mulai balik latihan, dia nggak pernah berduaan sama Taeyong. Jangankan berduaan, sendirian aja Johnny nggak bisa. Pasti selalu ada yang gelendotin.

Makan malamnya hari itu menyenangkan. Keluarga Taeyong menerimanya dengan hangat; Mama Taeyong bahkan udah tau namanya sebelum Johnny sempat memperkenalkan diri. Dia nanya tentang hal ini ke Taeyong seusai makan, tapi Taeyong malah mengibaskan tangan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Aku punya hadiah,” ucap Johnny.

Mereka sekarang di kamar Taeyong, duduk berhadapan di kasur.

Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. Bertanya, “Mana?”

“Tutup mata.”

Taeyong langsung turuti. Dan begitu akhirnya Johnny memperbolehkannya untuk membuka mata, ada gantungan kunci di tangannya. Piano hitam putih berbentuk pipih dengan gantungan berwarna silver. Ada nama Johnny terukir di bagian atas piano itu; dan Taeyong langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang punya nama. “Johnny?”

“Aku,” jawab Johnny diiringi tawa.

Taeyong mengerjap bingung. “Aku kira hadiahnya buat aku?”

“Ya memang buat kamu.” Johnny mengedikkan bahu. “Belum sebulan aku disini dan kamu udah hilangin tiga kunci loker.”

Taeyong mau protes, tapi Johnny langsung ngangkat tiga jarinya dan bilang dengan lebih semangat, “Tiga!”

“O..ke?” Taeyong mengaitkan gantungannya di jari, membawanya mendekat ke wajah Johnny. “Terus kenapa nama kamu?”

“Biar kuncinya nggak hilang lagi,” jawab Johnny, tersipu malu. Dia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, “Kamu kan nggak mau kehilangan aku.”

Lelaki di hadapannya itu terlihat salah tingkah, dan Taeyong rasanya ingin tertawa saja. Tapi dia tahan. Ngelihat Johnny dengan tatapan yang seakan bilang, yang bener aja?

Johnny kemudian menghela nafas. “Oke, itu nggak baru.” Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Taeyong, membawa tangannya sedikit mundur dari wajahnya. Mengaku, “Itu punyaku. Aku beli di internet enam tahun yang lalu.”

“Aku tadinya mau beliin kamu hadiah beneran, tapi rasanya nggak pas kalau nggak pake duitku sendiri,” Johnny lanjut menjelaskan. Mata Taeyong masih tertuju padanya dan rasanya Johnny mau kabur aja. Nggak karuan, soalnya. Jantungnya. “Gantungan kunci itu aku beli pake hasil jerih payahku. Dulu, waktu aku sadar tentang mimpiku.”

Senyuman di wajah Taeyong nggak bisa ditahan. Dia lepasin tangannya dari genggaman Johnny, atensinya kini ada pada gantungan kunci yang ia pegang. Nanya, “Memang waktu SD kamu kerjanya ngapain?”

“Tukang pijet Ayah,” jawab Johnny. Dan Taeyong langsung ketawa. Membuat yang lebih tinggi itu membela diri, “Beneran! Aku harus mijet Ayah sebulan penuh buat beli gantungan kunci itu.”

“Iya deh,” kata Taeyong setelah tawanya reda. Pusing dia lihat Johnny lucu. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, menyimpan hadiah dari Johnny di nakas samping kasur dan mengusak rambut Johnny ketika ia kembali untuk duduk di hadapannya. “Aku terima ya, hasil jerih payahmu.”

Johnny mengerucutkan bibir—cemberut, dan Taeyong nggak bisa untuk nggak ketawa lagi.

“Malah diketawain,” gerutu Johnny. Ia memasang ekspresi tersakiti seraya meletakkan tangan di dada. “Aku janji, nanti kalau udah punya uang sendiri bakal kasih hadiah yang lebih layak dari ini.”

Taeyong langsung menggelengkan kepala. “Aku suka,” ucapnya. Tersenyum seraya menambahkan, “Makasih ya?”

Lihat ini, Johnny juga ikut tersenyum.

Mereka saling tatap untuk sesaat sebelum Taeyong kembali membuka suara, “Kita ketemu lagi.”

“Kita ketemu setiap hari.” Johnny terkekeh pelan, menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kasur dan mengedarkan mata ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Mereka berlatih hampir setiap hari. Liburan musim panas memang biasanya dipakai untuk latihan intensif; dari pagi sampai malam. Biasanya, Johnny juga akan menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk berlatih lebih lama. Dia baru akan berhenti ketika ada yang menariknya keluar ruangan—atau ketika suaranya mulai nggak keluar dan kakinya nggak tahan.

“Tapi nggak.. begini,” ucap Taeyong.

Johnny bahkan belum sempat bereaksi ketika Taeyong meletakkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi; ibu jarinya diletakkan di bibir bawah Johnny, ditarik lembut agar berhenti digigit. Kebiasaan. Udah lama Taeyong ingin melakukan itu tiap melihat Johnny menggigit bibir di layar ponselnya. Terus bilang, “Jangan digigit.”

Atensi Johnny kini hanya ada pada lelaki di hadapannya. Mereka saling tatap, entah untuk berapa lama.

Taeyong yang lebih dulu mengikis jarak.

Dan saat bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu, Johnny nggak mengelak.

Instingnya adalah untuk menarik Taeyong lebih dekat. Jadi, dia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu—menariknya jauh lebih dekat seperti yang ia mau.

Taeyong mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan Johnny perlahan memejamkan mata. Di tiap sentuhannya, dia semakin merasa. Bagaimana lagu-lagu cinta yang dia dengar selama ini memang nyata.

Awalnya dia pikir meleleh adalah kata yang konyol untuk mendeskripsikan rasa. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya nggak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk menjelaskan bagaimana tiap inci dari tubuhnya larut dalam sensasi. Tiap inci dari tubuhnya mengingikan Taeyong; lebih dekat. Lebih erat. Bahkan kalau bisa, rasanya ia ingin melebur saja.

Dua kata yang ia anggap konyol untuk mendeskripsikan rasa. Tapi begitu rasanya sekarang; meleleh. Melebur.

Kesadaran ini membuatnya tersenyum dan mencium Taeyong lebih dalam—mendekapnya lebih erat dan berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk nggak lagi menertawakan lagu cinta.

\--

Johnny kehilangan hitungan. Entah pada jilid berapa kisahnya sekarang, tapi waktu terasa jauh lebih cepat dari biasa.

Dua ribu tiga belasnya diakhiri bersama Taeyong; tentu hanya melalui layar ponsel yang rasanya jauh berbeda dari panggilan awal tahunnya. Dulu, dia belum tau rasa aman memiliki Taeyong dalam dekapan. Sekarang tiap telfonan rasanya ingin langsung terbang aja. Kembali ke Korea. Kembali ke dekapan Taeyong. Rasanya dia nggak bisa jauh terlalu lama.

Jadi suatu hari di bulan Februari, saat Taeyong memberi kabar tentang upacara kelulusannya, tentu Johnny nggak menyiakan kesempatan.

“Andai kamu bisa dateng,” ucap Taeyong saat itu, membenarkan posisi ponselnya di tangan.

Dan Johnny balas dengan pertanyaan, “Kamu mau aku dateng?”

Lelaki di ujung sambungan itu hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Tapi Johnny anggap itu sebagai iya, dan gimana bisa dia nolak kalau Taeyong _mau_ dia kesana!

Besoknya langsung bilang ke Ibu, dia mau ke Korea. Dua hari aja.

Pas ditanya kenapa, Johnny jawab dengan cengiran lebar dan satu nama; “Taeyong.”

Reaksi otomatis Ibu adalah memutarkan bola mata, tapi nggak lama kemudian malah membantu anak satu-satunya itu memesan tiket pesawat.

“Aku utang dulu sama Ibu tiket pulangnya ya,” ucap Johnny, seusai mengunduh tiketnya. “Nanti aku ganti, janji.”

“Nggak usah.” Ibu terkekeh pelan. Bilang, “Hadiah ulang tahun dari Ibu.”

Jadi, dia berangkat.

Dia masih nggak bisa lupain ekspresi Taeyong saat mengangkat telfonnya hari itu. Gedung oren di belakang Johnny kelihatan terlalu familiar, Taeyong harus menyipitkan mata. Sesaat kemudian terkesiap kaget ketika menyadari bahwa gedung itu adalah gedung sekolahnya. Dan Johnny ada di depan.

Taeyong berjanji akan segera keluar begitu acaranya di aula selesai.

Saat akhirnya bertemu, mereka bahkan nggak pelukan. Terlalu banyak mata yang melihat.

Taeyong berdiri tepat di hadapan Johnny—kelihatan sedikit kehabisan nafas karna berlari. Yang lebih tinggi itu memberinya senyuman cerah diiringi buket bunga yang disodorkan, Taeyong terima.

 _“Surprise?”_ Johnny sedikit merentangkan tangan, menandakan bahwa hadiah utamanya adalah _dia_ dan bukan buket bunga. Taeyong tertawa.

Hadiah itu baru bisa Taeyong klaim pukul sebelas malam; setelah beberapa rangkaian perayaan kelulusan bersama keluarganya dan tentu, bersama Johnny. Mereka akhirnya punya waktu berduaan dan Taeyong langsung lompat ke dalam dekapan.

Dia suka. Hadiah kelulusannya, Taeyong suka.

\--

Banyak yang protes begitu tau Johnny berkunjung tanpa memberikan kabar.

Haechan yang paling ngambek, Johnny bahkan nggak perlu ngukur untuk tau anak itu cemberutnya hampir lima senti. Johnny cuma bisa ketawa pas denger suara Ten di ujung sambungan, bilang, “Kamu si masih kecil jadi nggak diajak.”

Dan yang dipanggil kecil itu langsung protes, “Udah gede!”

Mereka akhirnya berantem kejar-kejaran, tapi atensi Johnny hanya terfokus ke satu. Taeyong.

Matanya indah saat tertawa. Mata Taeyong memang indah setiap saat—tapi Johnny paling suka saat ia tertawa.

“Kangen,” ucapnya, tanpa rencana.

Dengar ini Taeyong langsung memutar mata. Bilang, “Pesawatmu baru _landing_ 3 jam yang lalu.”

Ekspresi Johnny seakan bertanya; _terus?_

“Bahkan belum sehari semenjak kita terakhir ketemu?” lanjut Taeyong. Terus begitu lihat Johnny cemberut, dia langsung angkat tangan. Nyerah. “Aku juga kangen.”

“Cepet lulus makanya.” Taeyong sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Ada senyum kecil di bibirnya saat ia melanjutkan, “Aku tunggu.”

Jadi tentu ketika hari kelulusannya datang beberapa bulan kemudian, hal pertama yang Johnny lakukan adalah memesan tiket pesawat.

“Bucin,” ucap Ibu pas tau, langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

“Bu. Kan di kontraknya ditulis habis lulus aku harus langsung latihan penuh lagi!” protesnya, langsung mengalihkan tatapan ke Ayah untuk mencari dukungan.

Ayah mengedikkan bahu. “Ya maksudnya nggak _langsung_ di hari berikutnya ju—“ menghela nafas. Lalu, “Bucin.”

Johnny hanya bisa mengerang pasrah. Dia tau Ayah sama Ibu nggak bakal berhenti bercanda kayak gini, nggak dalam waktu dekat.

Lagipula, ini kali pertama anak kesayangan mereka itu jatuh cinta.

Iya. Johnny udah ngaku kalau dia, memang, jatuh cinta. Mungkin semua orang yang kenal dengannya juga tau dia udah jatuh terlalu dalam. Tapi dia nggak ngomong ke Taeyong; belum.

\--

Hari-hari setelah kelulusannya dipenuhi dengan latihan demi latihan.

Dia kira, dua ribu empat belas akan menjadi tahun dimana ia akhirnya bersinar. Ia punya tim, walau belum tau bagaimana ke depannya. Belum ada contoh seperti timnya ini yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai acuan, tapi Johnny punya tim. Dan itu adalah hal bagus, bukan?

Satu tim. Satu asrama. Satu kamar dengan Taeyong, bahkan. Ini yang mereka impikan dari awal.

 _“Same.. team,”_ ucap Taeyong. Senyumnya lebar saat meninju Johnny di lengan. _“Leader, leader.”_

Masih aja. Dengar ini, Johnny cuma bisa ketawa.

Semua persiapan berjalan lancar, ia bahkan mendapat reaksi yang baik dari banyak orang ketika klip videonya diunggah. Tapi tanggal debutnya nggak kunjung datang.

Minggu berganti bulan; bulan berganti tahun, dua ribu lima belasnya ia awali dengan kepala yang penuh dengan pertanyaan _kapan?_

Umurnya makin bertambah dan rasanya makin nggak karuan. Takut, pasti. Tapi dia coba sebisa mungkin untuk nggak menunjukkan.

Terutama saat ia mendengar suara tangis Taeyong di kamar mandi asrama.

Di penghujung tahun dua ribu lima belas, Johnny berpegangan pada gagang pintu dengan panik yang menggerogoti dada.

Ada yang aneh sama Taeyong, dia tau. Anak itu sering menghindar beberapa hari belakangan ini. Awalnya, Johnny kira itu karna Taeyong ingin fokus dengan latihannya sendiri. Tapi ternyata, dia salah.

Mereka udah berencana untuk merayakan akhir tahun bersama di luar—dengan teman-teman lainnya, tentu saja. Banyak yang udah berangkat duluan, sekarang tinggal dia, Taeyong, Yuta, dan Hansol di asrama.

Johnny lagi duduk di sofa bareng Yuta sama Hansol, nungguin Taeyong yang tadi izin ke kamar mandi tapi nggak balik-balik.

Saat Yuta menghela nafas bosan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu, Johnny bilang, “Berangkat duluan gih.”

Yuta mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi yang sedari tadi menayangkan suasana tahun baruan, bikin dia nggak sabar untuk keluar. Matanya langsung menatap Johnny penuh harap.

“Nanti Taeyong sama aku,” lanjutnya. “Kalian duluan aja.”

Yuta langsung bangkit dari sofa, narik Hansol, terus kabur.

Johnny cuma bisa ketawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia nunggu, sendirian sekarang. Cukup lama dia ngetuk-ngetuk pegangan sofa sebelum akhirnya bangkit juga. Ngelirik jam, terus memutuskan kalau Taeyong udah di kamar mandi terlalu lama.

Jadi, Johnny samperin. Tangannya mengetuk pintu. Sekali. Dua kali.

Nggak ada jawaban.

“Taeyong?” panggilnya.

Dan alih-alih mendengar jawaban, dia malah dengar suara tangis. Yang jelas terdengar susah payah untuk ditahan, tipe tangis yang bisa bikin sesak nggak karuan.

“Taeyong?” panggilnya lagi, diiringi beberapa ketukan.

Tambah keras sekarang, suara tangisnya.

Johnny meraih gagang pintu—mencoba untuk membuka tapi nggak berhasil. Dia ketuk lagi, lebih keras. “Bukain aku.” Lalu bertanya, _“Is everything alright?”_

Panik. Pikirannya nggak karuan banget, tapi dia coba untuk tetap tenang. “Taeyong,” panggilnya lagi.

Yang ia dengar selanjutnya membuatnya ingin mendobrak pintu dan mengeluarkan Taeyong dari sana. Anak itu terdengar seperti ingin menjawab, tapi nggak bisa karna susah untuk bernafas. Johnny tambah panik.

“Taeyong.” Cengkramannya di gagang pintu makin erat. Suaranya lembut pas bilang, “Fokus ke aku.”

“Fokus ke aku,” ulangnya. Menempelkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan pintu. _“Breathe with me.”_

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, suaranya dibuat lebih keras agar lelaki di balik pintu itu dengar. Sesaat kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, perlahan. Dia cuma mau peluk Taeyong. Mau peluk Taeyong.

“Fokus ke aku,” ucapnya lagi. Menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya; sedikit lega ketika dia bisa dengar Taeyong mengikutinya. Jadi dia lakukan lagi, dan lagi. Sampai Taeyong udah kembali menemukan nafasnya sendiri.

 _“You’re doing good.”_ Suaranya stabil walau tangannya sedikit gemetar. _“Things will be okay.”_

Saat Taeyong akhirnya membuka pintu, rasanya seperti hati Johnny dihujami paku.

 _“Is there anything that you need?”_ Johnny tanya, tapi Taeyong langsung jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Dia nggak pernah ngelihat Taeyong kayak gini.

Dia perlahan ngerentangin kedua tangannya. Menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Taeyong menghambur ke dalam pelukannya; Johnny langsung peluk dengan erat.

“Aku disini,” bisiknya, diiringi dengan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala. “Aku disini.”

Dan Taeyong langsung mendekapnya lebih erat. Anak itu keringetan, tapi Johnny nggak keberatan.

Nantinya, ketika Taeyong udah sedikit lebih tenang dan mereka di kasur berduaan—agenda malam tahun baru sepenuhnya terlupakan, Johnny akhirnya tau alasan nangisnya.

Ini masih rahasia dari yang lainnya, tapi Taeyong masuk line up debut.

Nggak ada Johnny.

Dan yang terakhir; Taeyong ditunjuk sebagai _leader_.

_And suddenly it’s two thousand and twelve all over again._

Lagi, rasanya seperti Johnny kehilangan tempat untuk pulang.

Kembali ke jilid satu.. atau ini jilid terakhir? Johnny nggak tau. Yang dia tau saat itu adalah, dia harus peluk Taeyong lebih erat. Bilang kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja; kalau ia percaya Taeyong pasti bisa.

Persetan dengan perasaannya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menenangkan lelaki di dekapannya.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Itu yang ingin ia percaya.

\--

Semuanya makin terasa nyata ketika teman-teman timnya meninggalkan asrama.

Pindah, karna mereka orang-orang terpilih perusahaan. Dan Johnny rasanya kembali sendirian. Jadwal latihannya nggak lagi sama, yang mereka persiapkan udah beda. Orang-orang yang ia anggap rumah mulai terasa jauh, dan Johnny kembali tersesat.

Dua ribu enam belas Johnny adalah dua ribu dua belas Johnny sebelum Taeyong.

Ia hanya fokus pada latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Tapi kali ini, dia kehilangan kesempatan bukan hanya satu kali. Berulang kali, dalam tahun yang sama. Dan kali ini, rasanya terlambat jika ia ingin mencoba hal yang baru.

Ini jalan yang ia pilih.

Menuju akhir tahun, ketika Johnny mulai kehilangan harapannya lagi, perusahaan akhirnya memberinya tanggal yang selama ini ia nanti.

Januari dua ribu tujuh belas adalah waktu dimana ia dikenalkan secara _resmi_ pada dunia. Banyak yang sudah mengenalnya, tapi kali ini rasanya.. beda. Kali ini dia adalah Johnny—bukan lagi _si trainee tinggi dari Chicago_. Dia Johnny, seorang musisi yang diakui.

Johnny kembali menemukan rumahnya di tim yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka; _literal_ , tangan terbuka. Mereka langsung menghujami Johnny dengan pelukan di hari pertama latihan bersama.

 _Déjà vu_ , rasanya. Terlebih ketika giliran Taeyong untuk memeluknya.

Ini kali pertama setelah.. ditinggal.

 _“You’re here,”_ ucap Taeyong, memeluknya lebih erat. Oh, Johnny rindu ini.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Taeyong. Bilang, “ _I’m here.”_

\--

Nggak pernah ada kejelasan status di antara mereka.

Yang Johnny sama Taeyong punya, ya.. begitu-begitu aja. Jembatan yang ia kira bisa dilewati setelah meraih mimpinya, rasanya tambah panjang aja. Banyak mimpi-mimpi baru yang ingin ia kejar. Yang ingin _mereka_ kejar.

Kali pertama Johnny mendapatkan uang hasil jerih payahnya, ia belikan Taeyong hadiah—tentu setelah membelikan masing-masing satu untuk Ayah sama Ibu. Dia udah janji, dan Johnny bukan orang yang nggak menepati janji.

Mereka masih sedikit canggung, pas itu. Nggak gampang untuk kembali dekat setelah hampir setahun terpisah oleh kesibukan yang beda. Tapi Taeyong menerima hadiahnya dengan senyuman paling cerah, dan mustahil rasanya jika Johnny nggak ikut senyum lebar.

Dia tau Taeyong masih menyimpan hadiah pertama darinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebuah pencapaian, karna dia juga tau kalau Taeyong gampang kehilangan barang.

Dua ribu delapan belas, mereka sekamar di asrama yang baru.

Terus suatu hari, pas lagi di kamar berduaan, Taeyong nanya; “Udah aman buat adopsi peliharaan belum sih?”

Johnny menjauhkan tangannya dari tuts piano, mengalihkan pandangan pada Taeyong yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Ini bukan kali pertama. Taeyong pernah nanya tentang hal ini sebelumnya, tapi pas itu jadwal mereka lagi sibuk-sibuknya promosi. Jadi mungkin lain kali, kata Johnny.

Terus ditagih gini pas jadwal mereka mulai stabil, Johnny rasanya ingin mengabulkan.

Tapi langsung mengurungkan niat begitu Taeyong bilang, _“What do you think about centipede?”_

Omongannya lancar, kayak udah latihan. Lipan. Respon otomatis Johnny adalah mengerutkan dahi.

 _“I don’t want that in our house,”_ ucapnya.

Taeyong cemberut, dan Johnny menghela nafas pelan. Dia tau Taeyong serius. Anak itu sering kepergok nonton video lipan sebelum tidur.

 _“How about a puppy?”_ tanya Johnny, membuat Taeyong langsung tersenyum lebar.

 _“Puppy?”_ Taeyong duduk lebih tegap di kasur, semangat.

Lihat ini, Johnny mendengus pelan. Lucu banget.

Johnny bangkit dari duduknya, terus naik ke kasur Taeyong. Menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Taeyong ketika ia berbaring dan menggunakan paha Taeyong sebagai alas kepala.

 _“Me,”_ ucap Johnny, membenarkan posisi. Ia meraih tangan Taeyong untuk kemudian ditaruh di perutnya. _“I’m puppy. Give me a belly rub.”_

Taeyong bingung banget. Tapi saat Johnny membimbing tangannya untuk mengusap bagian perutnya, tangan Taeyong seakan mulai bergerak sendiri. Tangannya yang satu lagi juga diangkat untuk bermain dengan rambut Johnny.

Yang lebih tinggi itu terkekeh pelan. Memejamkan mata terus bilang, _“I’ll be your pet.”_

 _“My puppy,”_ gumam Taeyong, pelan. Tapi Johnny dengar dan dia nggak bisa nahan ketawa.

Tangan Taeyong nggak berhenti untuk mengusap perutnya, bahkan setelah Johnny udah berhenti ketawa dan mereka saling diam.

Terus tiba-tiba..

“Aku suka sama kamu.”

Johnny langsung buka mata, tapi tangan Taeyong cepat untuk menutup matanya. “Kamu lagi jadi anjing,” lanjutnya, mengelus rambut Johnny dengan tangan satunya. “Diem.”

Johnny mau protes. Bisa-bisanya lagi begini dia nggak boleh ngomong! Jadi dia raih pergelangan tangan Taeyong, perlahan dia bawa menjauh dari wajahnya. Terus saat mereka bertemu pandang, Taeyong terlihat tulus ketika kembali mengatakan, “Aku suka sama kamu.”

Ditatap begini, Johnny nggak tau harus apa. Meleleh rasanya.

 _“It’s been a long ride.”_ Taeyong mengusap pipi Johnny dengan punggung tangan. Tersenyum kecil ketika melanjutkan, _“But I’m happy that we’re on the same team.”_

“Kamu belum boleh ngomong,” ucap Taeyong saat Johnny hendak membuka mulut.

Perlahan, ia memindahkan kepala Johnny dari pangkuannya. Johnny hanya diam dan menurut ketika Taeyong mengarahkannya untuk berbaring dengan benar, dan detik berikutnya Taeyong sudah aman dalam dekapan.

Anak itu memeluk Johnny erat, wajahnya disembunyikan di dada. Suaranya pelan ketika bilang, “Kamu boleh ngomong sekarang.”

Dan kata pertama yang keluar saat Johnny membuka suara adalah, “Curang.”

Dia mencoba menarik diri agar bisa melihat wajah Taeyong, tapi yang ngumpet itu malah lebih nempel. Jadi akhirnya dia pasrah, ketawa. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus rambut Taeyong lembut. Bilang, “Aku juga suka.”

Johnny tarik Taeyong lebih dekat, lebih erat. Memberinya kecupan yang singgah terlalu lama di puncak kepala sebelum memperjelas perkataannya; “Aku juga suka sama kamu.”

“Suka banget,” lanjutnya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya dia bisa bilang.

“Aku sayang kamu.”

Yang ini kelepasan. Tapi dengar ini, Taeyong mendekapnya jauh lebih erat—jika memang bisa.

“Aku juga.”

\--

Keduanya sepakat mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain udah lebih dari cukup.

Bahkan di tahun dua ribu sembilan belas, mereka nggak berani kasih hubungan mereka nama. Belum.

Tapi nggak usah ngomong juga, kayaknya semua yang dekat sama mereka tau kalau mereka saling cinta. Bisa dilihat dari gimana semua laporan tentang Taeyong ditujukannya ke Johnny, dan gimana laporan tentang Taeyong ditujukannya ke Johnny.

Otomatis aja. Haechan bakal ngadu ke Taeyong kalau Johnny kelamaan duduk di lantai. Aneh rasanya, ditegur karna duduk di lantai. Tapi pas Taeyong bilang, “Haechan yang bilang.”

Johnny langsung ketawa. Anak itu paling sering protes ke Taeyong.

Terus pernah, tengah malem pintu Taeyong didobrak sama Ten. Terus langsung kena skakmat; _“Have you seen John’s banana?”_

Taeyong keselek. Bingung banget serius. Nanya, _“John’s.. banana?”_

Inggris memang bukan bahasa pertamanya. Tapi sekedar ini, dia ngerti _arahnya_.

 _“Yeah.”_ Ten mengedikkan bahu. Melanjutkan, _“We were on vlive before and everyone’s laughing about it. I don’t get what’s funny though?”_

 _“Johnny’s banana?”_ Taeyong tanya lagi, memastikan.

Ten menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan, _masa nggak tau?_

Terus sebelum dia bisa buka mulut lagi, Ten langsung mengibaskan tangan seakan bahasannya sudah usai. Kabur deh, nggak nutup pintu. Laporan-laporannya kebanyakan beginian aja. Konyol.

Malam itu dia nyamperin kamar Johnny—mereka udah nggak sekamar sekarang; Taeyong sendiri. Johnny sama Haechan. Terus pas lihat Johnny sendirian dan lampu kamar mandi nyala, dia beri gestur pada Johnny untuk mendekat.

“Jadi,” Taeyong memulai, bersandar pada kusen pintu. Suaranya pelan saat bilang, “kapan aku dikasih lihat _banana_ kamu?”

Muka Johnny langsung merah. Mereka nggak pernah sampai _situ_. Terus pas dikasih tau tentang aduan Ten, dia langsung merutuki diri karna pikirannya udah kemana-mana.

\--

Dua ribu sembilan belas adalah tahun dimana Johnny membawa Taeyong ke rumah.

Bukan Taeyong aja, sih. Dia bawa pulang rombongan satu tim.

Tapi begitu Ibu lihat Taeyong, Ibu langsung peluk sama cium kayak menantu sendiri. Sayangnya Taeyong nggak bisa menginap malam itu, dia ada tanggung jawab untuk ngurusin anak-anak yang lain. Tapi waktu singkatnya di rumah Johnny ia gunakan sebaik mungkin.

“Kamu dulu sering angkat telfon aku disini,” ucapnya ketika mereka jauh dari kamera. Dia lagi duduk di kasur Johnny, masih nggak nyangka bakalan bisa ada disini. Di rumah Johnny.

“Kayaknya sebelum kesini juga kamu udah liat tiap sudut rumahku deh,” balas Johnny. Iya, dulu mereka telfonan dimana-mana. Bahkan Taeyong pernah nemenin Johnny nyikat gigi. Udah lama banget rasanya.

Taeyong tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum terkekeh pelan. Bilang, “Iya juga ya.”

Terus tiba-tiba ada Mark duduk di antara mereka. Udahan deh, mengenang masa lalunya.

Dua ribu sembilan belas juga tahun dimana Taeyong terus meminta hewan peliharaan. Biasanya kalau begini, Johnny bakal senang hati jadi anjing. Taeyong juga nggak keberatan—malah sering dia sengaja bahas hewan hanya untuk mendapatkan Johnny di pangkuan.

Anak itu gede. Tapi kalau udah dielus bisa meringkel kayak ulet, dan Taeyong nggak bisa untuk nggak gemes.

Terus suatu hari, entah kesurupan apa, Johnny mengiyakan saat Taeyong mengusulkan pelihara ikan.

“Serius?” tanya Taeyong, udah kebiasa dengar penolakan. “Kamu nggak bakal lompat ke kasur aku terus menggelepar-gelepar bilang _I am fish_ kan?”

Johnny melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang seakan bilang, _menurutmu?_

“Aku boleh pelihara ikan beneran?”

Kalau Taeyong kucing, mungkin ekornya sekarang udah bergerak nggak karuan saking semangatnya.

Johnny mengedikkan bahu seraya bilang, “Kecuali kamu maunya aku yang _cosplay_ jadi ikan terus menggele—“

Belum selesai omongannya, Taeyong udah nyela; “Aku mau ikan beneran!”

Padahal, Taeyong bisa aja pelihara sendiri tanpa izin Johnny. Toh, dia juga punya kamar sendiri sekarang. Tapi punya hewan peliharaan _bareng_ Johnny.. bayanginnya aja udah bikin senyumnya merekah lebar. Akhirnya.

Mereka beli akuarium. Dihias bersama, bahkan. Tapi akuarium itu baru penuh kehidupan di tahun berikutnya.

Dua ribu dua puluh, setelah penantian lama, akhirnya Taeyong punya peliharaan juga.

Akuariumnya memang punya dia dan Johnny, tapi dia yang paling rajin ngasih makan. Dia juga yang paling rajin ngobrol sama ikan, udang, dan warga akuarium setempat. Johnny biasanya bagian bersihin tanaman; atau lebih seringnya ngelihatin Taeyong waktu dia ngobrol sama ikan. Lucu, soalnya.

Walaupun udah punya ikan, Taeyong masih sering nepuk paha tiap mereka berduaan di kamar. Tiap udah begitu, Johnny bakal protes. Bilang, “Kan udah punya ikan.”

Tapi nurut juga, tiduran di kasur dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taeyong.

“Ikan nggak bisa dielus,” ucap Taeyong membela diri. Dan Johnny udah pasrah aja, dielusin. Malah sering sampai ketiduran.

Dulu pas awal dia nggak balik ke kamar, Haechan pernah dobrak pintu Taeyong tengah malam; ngadu kalau Johnny nggak pulang. Tapi anak itu langsung mundur teratur dan nutup pintu begitu lihat yang dicariin itu lagi tidur nyenyak sambil diusapin perutnya—juga ekspresi Taeyong yang kelihatan seperti tertangkap basah.

Semenjak itu, Haechan nggak pernah nyariin lagi kalau teman sekamarnya itu hilang.

“Terus ngapain pelihara ikan kalau yang dielusinnya aku?” tanya Johnny, membenarkan posisi.

“Emang kamu nggak mau dielus?”

“Ya mau.”

“Yaudah yang anteng.”

Johnny nurut. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Taeyong memanjakannya dengan sentuhan.

Akhir-akhir ini, tangan Taeyong sering mengusap terlalu turun dekat zona bahaya. Biasanya akan Johnny tarik dan arahkan kembali ke perut, tapi hari ini ia biarkan. Mau lihat sejauh apa anak itu berani.

Suara Taeyong pelan saat bertanya, _“Can I touch John’s Banana?”_

Johnny langsung merutuki Ten dalam hati.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia mengangguk pelan. Jantungnya nggak karuan.

Terus tangan Taeyong.. turun. Ke sana. Johnny masih pakai baju lengkap. Tapi dengan mata tertutup, sensasinya jauh lebih terasa. Dan imajinasinya jauh lebih gila. Dia tetap coba tenang, tapi. Bahkan saat Taeyong mengelus kemaluannya dari luar celana.

_“Can I have some?”_

Dengar ini, rasanya Johnny langsung gila. Dia raih pergelangan tangan Taeyong, menghentikan usapannya. “Minta apa?” tanya Johnny, membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap langsung ke mata Taeyong. “Kamu mau apa?”

“Kamu.” Suara Taeyong sedikit gemetar. “Aku mau kamu.”

“Aku disini,” ucap Johnny. Tapi mereka berdua tau bukan _mau_ itu yang dimaksud. Tatapan matanya nggak lepas dari Taeyong saat ia bilang, “ _Say it.”_

 _“I want to.. touch you,”_ Taeyong memulai, melepaskan cengkraman Johnny dari pergelangan tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di dada Johnny. _“Feel you.”_

Johnny bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sekarang duduk di kasur dan menarik Taeyong lebih dekat. _“Keep talking,”_ perintahnya, memberi kecupan lembut di pundak. _“Tell me what you want.”_

Tangan Johnny yang melingkar di pinggangnya; mengusap tiap bagian yang bisa ia sentuh, membuat Taeyong nggak bisa mikir. Terlebih lagi ketika yang lebih tinggi itu mulai menciumi lehernya. “Jangan.. tinggalin bekas.” Taeyong menjenjangkan lehernya, mencengkram lengan Johnny erat.

 _“I won’t,”_ bisik Johnny. Sesaat kemudian menambahkan, “Nggak di tempat yang orang bisa lihat.”

Taeyong melenguh pelan ketika tangan Johnny menyelinap ke dalam kausnya. Mengecup leher Taeyong untuk yang terakhir sebelum sedikit menarik diri dan bertanya, “Kamu mau apa tadi?”

“Mau cium,” pinta Taeyong.

Alih-alih memberikan yang ia mau, Johnny malah tertawa. Melihat ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat. “Cium doang?”

Taeyong nggak jawab. Jadi dia tanya lagi, “Cium dimana?” Ia kembali mengikis jarak, mencium pipi. “Disini?”

Bahunya langsung digebuk Taeyong. Anak itu sekarang cemberut, terus Johnny ketawa lagi. “Abis kamu nggak bilang mau dimana.”

“Ya harusnya bisa mikir sendiri dong,” protes Taeyong.

Johnny cuma nyengir. Gelengin kepala sambil bilang, “Nggak bisa, aku kan _puppy_. Bisanya kalau diperintah.”

Taeyong mengerang pelan lalu menyembunyikan mukanya di pundak Johnny. Malu, merah mukanya.

“Mau cium.. di semua,” bisiknya akhirnya. Bergeser lebih dekat ke Johnny. “Mau coba sama kamu.”

“Coba sama aku?”

Taeyong ngangguk. Narik diri pas nggak ada respon dari yang lebih tinggi; natap Johnny terus bilang, “Kalau kamu mau.”

Johnny diem aja. Taeyong mulai menyesal—tapi terlalu terlambat untuk menarik perkataannya, bukan?

Dia baru mau minta maaf begitu Johnny akhirnya buka suara, “Aku kecolongan _start_ lagi.”

Taeyong mengerjap bingung.

“Kamu yang bilang suka duluan,” yang lebih tinggi itu menjelaskan. “Sekarang kamu juga yang ngajak aku begituan?”

“Kalau nunggu kamu sampai kapaaan,” kata Taeyong, menangkup kedua pipi Johnny lalu ditarik mendekat. “Jadi mau apa enggak?”

Johnny nyengir. Tanpa ragu bilang, “Ya mau.”

“Daritadi kek.” Taeyong mendengus pelan, bangun dari kasur sebelum memberi gestur pada Johnny untuk membuka baju. “Lepas.”

Johnny turuti, tentu saja. “Mau kemana?” dia nanya sambil lepas baju.

“Kunci pintu,” jawab Taeyong tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Dia ngunci pintu sebelum ngambil botol kecil di lemari, nggak lama kemudian ngelempar botolnya ke Johnny. “Tangkep.”

Untung refleks Johnny bagus.

Lihatnya, Taeyong ketawa. Dia balik lagi ke kasur terus menepuk kepala Johnny sambil bilang, _“Good boy.”_

Pas Johnny sadar yang barusan dia tangkep itu apa, Taeyong langsung ia tarik dan dibaringkan di kasur. “Siapa yang ngajarin nyimpen _lube_ di lemari?”

Taeyong cuma ketawa, dan rasanya Johnny makin gila. Ia mengklaim bibir Taeyong dalam ciuman; membantu Taeyong untuk melepas bajunya sendiri di sela-sela kegiatannya. Mengagumi tubuh di bawahnya ketika kaus Taeyong berhasil ditanggalkan.

“Dilihatin doang?” tanya Taeyong, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

Terus kalau ditanya begitu, Johnny mana bisa tahan. Dia hujami Taeyong dengan ribuan ciuman—dan pujian, tentu saja. Ketika bibirnya udah sampai di karet celana Taeyong, dia lihat ke atas. Minta izin. Taeyong mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Jadi, Johnny tarik celananya perlahan. Diiringi dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang ikut turun bersama kain itu. “Kamu indah banget,” bisiknya, menyingkirkan celana yang kini sudah dilepas sebelum kembali mengukung Taeyong. Menatap langsung ke matanya. “Kamu tau nggak kalau kamu itu indah?”

“Klaim aku kalau gitu,” kata Taeyong, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Johnny. _“Make me yours.”_

Sebelum kepalanya sempat memproses maksud perkataan Taeyong, Johnny udah keburu ditarik. Ciuman Taeyong kali ini lebih dalam; dan Johnny balas dengan sepenuh hati. Mengerang pelan ketika Taeyong meremas kemaluannya dari luar celana.

Taeyong yang lebih dulu menarik diri. Nyengir sambil bilang, _“Can I have my banana now?”_

Mana bisa Johnny bilang enggak? Jadi dia langsung buka celana, melemparnya asal sebelum kembali mengurung Taeyong dalam kukungan. Kali ini, nggak ada halangan begitu Taeyong meraih yang di bawah sana. Johnny sampai harus benamin wajah di leher Taeyong untuk meredam suara—takut ada yang dengar.

“Gede juga ya pisang impor,” gumam Taeyong santai.

Bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu sambil gerakin tangan di.. pisang Johnny?

Johnny gigit lehernya, membuat yang digigit itu mengaduh pelan. Genggamannya di bawah sana juga makin erat. Johnny nggak bisa nahan diri saat menghentakkan pinggulnya; mencari friksi.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi didasari oleh insting. Johnny belum pernah ngelakuin yang kayak gini sebelumnya, masa mudanya terlalu fokus untuk mengejar mimpi—dia nggak punya waktu untuk perasaan. Tapi sama Taeyong, rasanya seakan dia punya segala waktu di dunia.

Semuanya dia lakukan perlahan. Memuja permukaan kulit inci demi inci, menyiapkan Taeyong dengan jari yang bergerak terlampau pelan sampai anak itu meraung minta lebih. Johnny turuti, tentu saja. Tetap dengan kecepatan yang sama. Takut menyakiti.

 _“Banana, noooow!”_ pinta Taeyong. Johnny langsung berhenti.

“Sekali lagi kamu bilang pisang, aku udahan.”

Taeyong cemberut. Tapi lihat ekspresi Johnny, dia tau yang lebih tinggi itu serius. Jadi dia nggak ngomong apa-apa pas ngambil botol _lube_ yang tadi udah dibuka, menuangkan cukup banyak ke kemaluan Johnny sebelum melempar botol itu asal.

 _“I want this inside me,”_ ucapnya sambil meraih yang ia maksud. _“Your dick, Youngho. Inside me. Now.”_

Bahasa Inggris harusnya ilegal untuk Taeyong. Serius deh, nggak kuat jantungnya.

Perlahan, dia tarik jarinya keluar dari lubang Taeyong—membuatnya merengek kehilangan. Nggak lama kemudian langsung digantikan, tapi.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu ketika Johnny perlahan mendorong masuk. Ia diamkan cukup lama, menunggu Taeyong terbiasa. Tapi Taeyong udah nggak sabar. Dia yang gerakin pinggul duluan, bikin Johnny mendesah disela ciuman.

Hangat, rasanya. Tangannya meraih tangan Taeyong, jari jemarinya saling bertautan.

“Aku sayang kamu,” bisik Johnny seraya meninggalkan sapuan lembut bibirnya di ujung bibir Taeyong. Pinggulnya ia hentakkan.

Desahan Taeyong kali ini nggak ada suara; mulutnya kebuka, matanya setengah terpejam. Johnny mempercepat gerakannya ketika Taeyong menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

“Lagi,” pinta Taeyong, nafasnya tercekat. “Bilang lagi.”

“Aku sayang kamu,” ucap Johnny lagi, jauh lebih lantang sekarang. Kedutan yang Taeyong berikan di bawah membuatnya tambah gila. Mengulangi perkataannya seperti mantera; “Aku sayang kamu. Aku sayang kamu.”

Dan saat ia sudah dekat, gerakannya makin ia percepat. Mengerang pelan ketika Taeyong meraih kemaluannya sendiri untuk mengejar nikmat; sesaat kemudian dibantu oleh Johnny yang meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Taeyong.

Mereka keluar hampir bersamaan, dengan punya Johnny yang masih tertanam di dalam. Ia menjatuhkan diri di tubuh Taeyong seraya menunggu detak jantung dan nafasnya untuk normal kembali, Taeyong langsung memeluknya erat dan memberinya kecupan singkat di dahi.

“Aku cinta kamu,” bisik Taeyong.

Johnny langsung mengerang. Protes, “Aku kecolongan _start_ lagi!”

\--

Malamnya saat Johnny membuka mata, Taeyong udah nggak ada.

Panik, awalnya. Tapi begitu lihat jam, dia langsung ketawa. Tau kalau ini jam-jamnya Taeyong ngasih makan ikan.

Johnny bangun dari kasur, sepreinya udah diganti tadi. Mereka juga udah sempat mandi. Dia buka pintunya pelan, ngintip ke luar. Dan benar aja. Taeyong lagi duduk di depan akuarium, ngelihatin ikan.

“Pinter makannya banyak.”

Johnny nggak bisa nahan senyumnya pas dengar itu. Dia langsung nyamperin Taeyong, duduk di sebelahnya. Bilang, “Ikan terus.” Komplen, ceritanya. “Aku kebangun gara-gara kamu nggak ada, tau.”

Taeyong memutar bola mata. Mengibaskan tangannya asal sebelum ngomong, “Aku udah disini dari dua puluh menit yang lalu.”

“Iya, iya. Bercanda,” kata Johnny, terkekeh pelan.

Mereka saling diam untuk cukup lama, ngelihatin akuarium. Sebelum akhirnya Johnny buka suara; _“Thank you for coming into my life.”_

Taeyong menarik kedua kakinya ke dada, menyandarkan dagunya di lutut. Dia nggak tau harus respon apa.

“Aku nggak tau deh hidupku bakal gimana kalau nggak ada kamu,” lanjut Johnny. Suaranya pelan. Jadi Taeyong sedikit bergeser lebih dekat, dan Johnny langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang. “Percaya sama aku pas aku bilang kamu indah.”

Taeyong sedikit memerah.

“Jago banget deh kamu geraknya.”

Dengar yang satu ini, matanya sedikit membulat. Kaget. Takut ada yang dengar.

“Aduh, liat itu buntut kamu cakep banget warna merah.”

Bun—

Taeyong langsung menjauhkan diri, menatap Johnny dengan penuh tuduhan. Terus begitu lihat arah pandang Johnny, dia bilang, “Kamu ngobrol sama udang.”

Johnny nggak jawab. Matanya masih fokus di akuarium. Tapi begitu Taeyong mau bangkit berdiri, dia tahan. Ketawanya puas banget lihat ekspresi Taeyong tadi.

“Buat kamu kok kata-katanya,” ucap Johnny setelah berhasil membuat Taeyong duduk lagi.

“Aku nggak punya buntut?”

Johnny mengedikkan bahu. “Yang itu buat udang.”

Taeyong baru mau protes, tapi nggak jadi begitu lihat raut wajah Johnny yang berubah serius.

“Menurutmu..” Johnny memulai, dan Taeyong menunggu. “Kita bisa nggak?”

Jantungnya nggak karuan. Ada banyak posibilitas dari pertanyaan yang Johnny lontarkan barusan, dan Taeyong bertanya untuk memastikan, “Bisa apa?”

Johnny menelengkan kepala. Bilang, “Jadi _kita_?”

“Bisa nggak..” ia meraih tangan Taeyong. Terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, “Kalau aku mau kasih hubungan kita ini kejelasan?”

“Bisa,” jawab Taeyong langsung, nggak mau buang waktu lebih lama. Dia tau apa yang hatinya mau.

Johnny menatap mata Taeyong lekat—mencari setitik keraguan disana jika ada.

Nggak ada. Taeyong yakin, dan semua terlihat jelas dari matanya.

“Kamu bilang, semua punya waktunya sendiri,” ucap Taeyong, mendekatkan tangan Johnny ke bibirnya untuk dikecup lembut. “Mungkin selama ini kamu bergantung sama probabilitas nanti.”

“Tapi kalau kita cuma nunggu terus, mau sampai kapan?” bibir Taeyong pindah ke buku-buku jari Johnny sekarang; yang dikecupi itu hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan. “Kamu yang buat waktumu sendiri.”

Tangannya perlahan diturunkan. Terus begitu mereka saling tatap, Taeyong beri senyum meyakinkan. “Aku percaya sama kita.”

Dan Johnny bisa apa, selain untuk percaya juga?

Ini bukan jilid terakhir dari kisahnya.

Kalau hidup Johnny itu buku, dia tau masih ada ratusan—ribuan bahkan, halaman kosong yang masih belum dituliskan. Itu, biar dia isi nanti. Dan kalau memang dia yang punya kuasa penuh atas waktunya sendiri, maka halaman ini adalah halaman dimana ia mendeklarasikan cinta sejati.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Aku.. ((weeps,,)) masih nggak nyangka bisa.. menyelesaikan ini.. my very first debut fic for Johnyong; and it exceeds 10k- I, am. Out of words, kind of. HAHAHAH pls let me know what you think below, or reach me.. [here.](https://twitter.com/seocago) Thank you for reading!


End file.
